Harry Potter and the Fire Within
by listenstowind
Summary: Harry is a fire salamander, not exactly sure where I am going with this.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Fire Within

Harry Potter was your ordinary everyday 11 year old you would never expect him to do anything odd or have many secrets, but he did in fact have secrets, dangerous ones. One such secret was about to be revealed. Harry was just waking up to get breakfast started when he heard screaming such as he had never heard before. He quickly opened his eyes and hoped out of bed. What he saw next nearly caused to him to have a heart attack. His uncle was standing in the door screaming and trying to beat out the flames that had engulfed his enormous whale of a self. Harry had no idea what was going on but not wanting to burn with his horrid uncle he quickly opened his window and jumped out. Luckily, he landed on a branch that was just outside his window. He quickly clambered down the tree and fled from his aunt and uncles yard screaming about his robust uncle being on fire.

When his aunt, uncle, and cousin heard him screaming they had no idea what was going on, fearing that he may have damaged something of theirs they all rushed to his room just in time to see him jump out the window for apparently no reason. Not wanting the neighbors to think that they were beating Harry they quickly ran downstairs to try and catch him before he could leave the yard. What they saw when he ran out of the yard is hard to describe. They saw an orange lizard looking creature running from the yard with flames coming off of it, screaming like it was being murdered. One look at the creature and they all fled back into the house thinking that their yard and house had been invaded by dreaded magic, something that they feared someone would find out about their nephew who was after all a wizard and could do magic.

Meanwhile Harry was running down the street with no idea that he wasn't just his ordinary self, but was in fact now a big burning lizard type creature. He kept running until he ran into someone he did not expect, Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore took one look at the creature coming towards him and cast a water spell to keep the lizard back. The lizard kept on coming however and the flames just reignited when he couldn't aim his wand at it. When the lizard started to try and speak with him he just shook his head and said I'm sorry I don't speak reptile. The lizard got a confused look on its face and just kept trying to talk. After a moment Professor Dumbledore came to the conclusion that maybe this lizard was crazy or maybe it wasn't really a lizard. Quickly casting the spell to force a wizard to resume his natural shape he got the surprise of his life. Harry my boy he said I had no idea that you were and animagus. Harry just looked at him and said he had no idea what he was talking about, he was most certainly not an animagus, but that he had however seen his uncle on fire that morning for no apparent reason. Professor Dumbledore offered to walk him back to Privet Drive and see if his uncle really was on fire. When they got back they discovered the Dursleys in a state of panic and confusion. As soon as he saw Harry Uncle Vernon roared what is the meaning of this boy letting dangerous animals lose on our property and where did you get such a creature? Harry answered that he had no idea what they were talking about and furthermore, why was Uncle Vernon not burned when he had clearly been on fire when Harry had jumped out the window? Professor Dumbledore insisted that they all go inside and he would explain everything. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia where very, very reluctant to let in the old wizard but decided that they would rather not let the neighbors see him.

As soon as everyone was seated in the living room, Professor Dumbledore launched into his explanation. He began by telling Harry and the Dursleys that not only was there no dangerous animal on the loose that belonged to Harry but that Harry had accidentally found his animagus form, and that when a wizard first finds his animagus form he can sometimes see things that his form might accidentally do to people or things around him. Furthermore if Harry hadn't been scared out of the house by what he had seen he would most likely have burned down the house and his relatives for real instead of in the just in the vision. Harry's form is that of the salamandris, salamandris he explained and as such he is a creature of fire that most certainly would do great damage to wooden houses and flesh. The only solution to Harry's problem is to take him with me to Hogwarts where we can sort all of this out and get his shape shifting under control so that he isn't a threat to anyone, he next told the Dursleys, who quickly agreed that they did not want their house burned down or to be caught on fire by Harry's salamandris form. They even went so far as to suggest that it would be better if Harry never came back at all. At this Professor Dumbledore became furious. Fine, I will take Harry with me and he will never return to this house, but remember that it was you Petunia that promised to take him in so that he would be save from Lord Voldemort, and if anything happens to him because of this then you will most certainly regret it.

Harry packed everything he owned into his trunk and quickly dragged it out of his room, where to his surprise he was met by Dudley. Let me help you with that Dudley said which surprised him even more, after all Dudley had never acted kindly to him let alone done anything for him. Dudley quickly picked up the trunk and carried it down the stairs, using the muscles that he had developed from wrestling. Thanks Dudley Harry said when they got downstairs and into the living room. When he heard your welcome in response he almost thought that maybe he had fallen into an alternate reality. When he looked at his aunt and uncle they were flabbergasted that Dudley had helped him. He started laughing and only managed to stop when he felt someone hugging him. When he looked around it was Dudley. Holy cow pie he said I don't know what alternate universe I'm in but I like it. At that Dudley just chuckled and said well consider it repayment for saving me from those dementors a couple years ago. When Harry turned around he got an even bigger shock Aunt Petunia was actually arguing with Uncle Vernon about asking Harry to leave and never come back, especially since Voldemort was still out there. He was even more surprised when Uncle Vernon actually looked a bit embarrassed about the whole thing and agreed with Petunia. Professor Dumbledore's jaw just about hit the ground when he heard how quickly the Dursleys changed their minds; he hadn't thought that he would actually ever see these mean, self centered people actually be nice to their nephew. When he finally got his jaw picked up and put back in place he declared that he had never seen such a thing and quickly agreed with Harry that they must indeed have been put in an alternate dimension, but a nicer one.

Harry will still need to go with me to Hogwarts, but I take it that you will be allowing him to return after I have taught him how to control his shape shifting he enquired. I suppose it would only be the right thing to do Uncle Vernon said and then jumped when his wife cuffed him on the back of the head. Of course Harry can return when he is thoroughly in control of his powers, he is after all my sister's son and I did promise to take care of him. With that Dumbledore sent Harry's trunk to Hogwarts and said come with me Harry it is time to learn how to control your new ability.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Fire Within Chapter 2

With a loud pop Harry was standing outside a house he had never seen before. "I thought you said we were going to Hogwarts Professor" he asked with a confused look. "So I did, so I did. We will however have to make a quick detour, I am sure you will understand in a moment" was all that Dumbledore said. With that he started walking up to the door of the house. He gave three very loud knocks on the door. "Just a moment bellowed a voice". The two wizards waited for a couple minutes until suddenly the door shoot open like someone has blown it open. "What can I do for you Albus" asked the rather fierce looking man that was revealed by the opened door. "Argent Valarius I have a request to make of you" said Dumbledore. Well come in come in and do tell what is this request you have for me Dumbledore. I would like you to come and teach at Hogwarts this year, as I am sure you have heard we are rather in need of a new teacher, ever since last year we have been having trouble with Professor Montgomery and we need someone to teach the students how to make enchanted items." Surely you don't think that I am a suitable person for the job Valarius asked with patent disbelief, why would you possibly dream of hiring a vampire?" Well you are rather talented at enchanting items even if you are a vampire and I have a feeling it would be best to have a teacher that I can trust then to hire whoever it is who would otherwise apply for the post. Very well Dumbledore I just have to decide whether or not to take your job. Is that all that you came for? Perhaps it Valarius perhaps it is, by the way can I use your restroom? Why would you use my restroom Valarius asked confusion plain on his face? Why not just apparate to Hogwarts and use the restroom there? I would Dumbledore said very seriously, but I would not be able to hold it in if I was getting squeezed by apparition and I very much doubt that Harry would like to be covered in an old mans accident. No I think it would be best if I used your bathroom, or I could just wet myself and make you change my depends? NO, no go ahead and use the bathroom, I definitely do not change depends. Well then I am glad you agreed to let me use your bathroom, I don't think I could have held it in much longer and with that he left the room eyes sparkling with a wicked mischief that his face and voice did not show. With Dumbledore using the bathroom only Harry and Argent were left in the living room. So said Argent what are you doing with Professor Dumbledore? Harry didn't answer just looking scared at being left alone with a vampire. Well answer me boy said Argent in a stern, deep voice. With that Harry yelped and changed into his animagus form. Holy crap what the hell is that thing Argent yelled trying to flee from the lizard. That, said Albus walking out of the restroom, is why Harry is with me his animagus form keeps coming out every time he is scared, and since he lives with muggles and they live in a wooden house I couldn't very well leave him with them. No I suppose not said Argent with a very disturbed expression on his face. Well Professor, with that we will leave so as not to burn down your house either, come along Harry. With a loud pop there was Harry again. Sorry about that professor he said with an embarrassed look at the new professor, I didn't mean to scare you. Well see that it doesn't happen again said Argent. Why argent you act like Harry tried to come and roast you to a crisp Albus said with that same wicked sparkle in his eye. Maybe he did scary me Albus, fire being one of the few things that can truly harm me.


	3. NOTE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat  
Leeluluirty

Listenstowind


	4. Notice to readers,etc

A Note for those waiting for an update, this story is now up for adoption, started it and never could really think where it should go so feel free to take it play with it and make an awesome story from it


End file.
